Water Blood
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, siempre la vio pegada a ese libro, pensando en que solo era alguna clase de novela que estaba de moda o solo algún libro viejo. Había veces que la miraba tan concentrada que no quería molestarla. Y mira que al final darse cuenta que ella siempre estuvo concentrada en solo salvarle la vida. HBDay Lightblue17!


**FT y sus personajes son prpie de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Y primero que nada diré que este OS esa dedicado a LightBlue17, con dos días de retraso por su cumpleaños -he deshonrado a mi vaca (?)- Lightblue! espero que el día de tu cumpleaños te la hayas pasado de lo más bonito en compañía de tus seres queridos! y lamento mucho publicar tan tarde este OS, pero no había usado mi laptop hasta hace rato, lo siento ;-;**

 **Honestamente espero que el OS te guste, disfrútalo!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Después de la disolución del gremio tras la pelea con Tártaros y tras saber la confesión de Juvia, cada quien se había ido por su lado. Gray por su parte no podía enojarse con Juvia tras saber que ella había sido quien peleo contra el maldito de Keith, también sabía que él no podía acabar con la vida de su padre, no por segunda vez, pero si en aquel entonces —aunque él hubiera no existe— hubiese tenido la elección de ponerse en ese lugar, lo habría aceptado, más al saber que quien llevase la carga sobre esa pelea y perdida sería Juvia, si hubiese sido algún compañero más lo entendería, pero por azares del cruel destino esa labor le había tocado a Juvia. Ambos habían decidido ir a vivir juntos, aunque Gray se lo dijo de una forma que no sonase comprometedora, ya que la mente de la Lockser iba más allá de los límites permitidos en la imaginación._

 _Durante un año vivieron juntos. Juvia en más de una ocasión intento que durmieran en la misma cama, cosa que Gray denegó al instante, y no precisamente porque le desagradara la Lockser, si no porque, no quería que las cosas se mal entendieran. Así que desde un inicio fue claro —más no duró— en su forma de decirle a Juvia que ambos serían "roomies". El pueblo donde ahora vivían era un pequeño lugar muy acogedor con ese toque hogareño. En un inicio a ambos se les había complicado un poco el trabajar, ya que no había un pizarrón que tuviese distintas misiones cuales tomar, así que solo hacían pequeñas actividades en ese pueblo. Con el tiempo Gray empezó a entrenar con su técnica de creación de hielo en el jardín delantero, donde casualmente habían pasado algunas personas preguntándole si era alguna clase de artista/escultor, él lo negó pero cambio de parecer cuando más personas del mismo lugar empezaron a ofrecerle dinero a cambio de sus esculturas. Mientras que por otro lado, Juvia se había dedicado a ser un poco más hogareña —sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento claro está—, cuando no había trabajos que hacer con Gray, ella se empezó a dedicar a la cosecha, había empezado primero con lo básico que eran las zanahorias, papas, tomates y calabazas, como se le dieron muy bien empezó a poner su pequeña huerta._

 _Mientras los meses pasaban ellos sin dejar su nuevo modo de empleo, jamás dejaron de entrenar, cada mínimo tiempo que tenían libre lo aprovechaban para poner en práctica sus una de esas tardes donde entrenaban, fue cuando Juvia notó las marcas negras en el cuerpo del Fullbuster. Él le había dicho que no tenía porque preocuparse —evidentemente ella lo haría—, después de ese día Gray había notado a ratos que Juvia leía un libro. En un inicio no le presto tanta atención, pues dada la suma concentración que la Lockser tenía en ese libro pensó que sería una de esas tantas novelas que eran populares entre las mujeres, pero conforme los días pasaban notaba que Juvia jamás soltaba ese libro, cosa que había aumentado su curiosidad. Un par de veces llego a querer ver de que trataba pero sus intentos habían sido fallidos ocasionando que la Lockser solo se encerrara en su cuarto._

 _—En serio Juvia, tienes semanas metida en ese libro, créeme que hasta se me hace raro no verte mariposeando de un lado a otro. —dijo el Fullbuster mientras empezaba a comer de su platillo y mirando de frente a la Lockser._

 _—¿Usted lo cree Gray-sama? —argumento ella dando un sorbo a su taza de té—. Juvia lamenta haber preocupado de esa forma a Gray-sama, ella tratara de ser más constante._

 _—No fue lo que quise decir. —intento justificarse de una forma tan característica de él—. Solo se me había hecho un poco raro, tampoco te voy a pedir que dejes de leer ese libro, si quieres continuar haciéndolo hazlo, solo espero que sea cual sea la cosa que estés leyendo, te sea de ayuda._

 _Ella solo sonrió._

 _._

.

.

Tras sentir el palpitar de su corazón se encontraba abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Se había sorprendido bastante, pues él estaba completamente seguro de que había acabado con su propia vida tras ver lo que Juvia había hecho. Sintió una cálida y familiar sensación fluyendo a través de su cuerpo, y reaccionó. Sus labios y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar al ver el charco de sangre y después el cuerpo inerte de su compañera en el suelo. Entonces aquella sensación cálida que sintió recorrerle el cuerpo era eso, la sangre de Juvia. Aquellas gotas saladas provenientes de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar sin miramientos y como pudo termino de acercarse a la muchacha para sostener el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Por favor...solo abre tus ojos...—dijo entre sollozos que apenas le hacían entender lo que trataba de articular, las lágrimas del muchacho fueron aumentando. Esto debía ser solo un mal trago, demasiado amargo, era como si la historia con Ur volviese a repetirse, odiaba volver a sentir esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que llorar y temblar frente a personas importantes para él. Notando que sus constantes palabras no funcionarían, empezó a sentir una desesperación enorme, y recordó todo, todo aquello que había vivido con Juvia, desde su primer encuentro en la batalla de Phantom Lord hasta los momentos mas recientes cuando vivían en aquel pequeño pueblo—. Prometo ser más serio con respecto a ti...

Juvia vivirá dentro de ti, Gray-sama...

Impotente y abrazando a su mismo el inconsciente cuerpo de la fémina, lloro como nunca...o más bien como desde el incidente con Ur o el ataque de Deliora. Él sabía que de plano todo lo que fuese importante para él siempre estaba en peligro, Juvia no fue la excepción.

En dado de que ocurriera algo, Juvia aprendió esta nueva técnica en secreto.

Ahora entendía todo. Ese maldito libro que jamás soltó en aquella cabaña era eso. "Solo espero que esa cosa que estés leyendo te sea de ayuda"

Y se maldijo a sí mismo por milésima vez. Nunca pensó en que aquello que le dijo a Juvia, esta lo fuese a tomar demasiado en serio, sabía que Juvia era capaz de muchas cosas, y hasta de dar la vida por otros. Y más por él.

—Eres una egoísta. —murmuró temblorosamente al oído de la muchacha.

Al final sabía que eso si había ayudado a la Lockser.

Pero no a él.

No quería, pero dejó el cuerpo de Juvia recargado detrás de unos escombros que eran cubiertos por nieve y hielo. Sintió su sangre hervir, dejando a brote sus habilidades de devil slayer. Dolido hecho un vistazo nuevamente al cuerpo de Juvia y se limpió los rastros de lagrimas que había en sus mejillas.

Y se dejo cegar por la ira.

Un poco a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar a aquel sujeto.

Ya tenía en quien descargar su ira completa.

.

.

.

 **Bien, lamentó que sea así, pero fue lo que me salió ;w;, Lightblue nuevamente espero que te haya gustado!**

 **sha me voe retirando~**

 **Chachos fueraaa~~**


End file.
